The Complete works of William Shakespeare
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: "Mikey... What is this?" Donnie asked his younger brother. The other turtle just shrugged. "Exactly what it says it is." Donnie shook his head. "I highly doubt that this is an actual 'Thesis of the Complete works of William Shakespeare' written by Michelangelo." (Based around a headcanon I saw)


**Hello! After a long break, I hope to finally get back into the writing game. This is based around the head canon I saw that Mikey has read all of William shakespeare's works and has written a thesis on them. This is the introduction chapter, but I will be working on the next one right away. **

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

_~:~:~:~:~_

_Tap tap tap… tap … tap tap tap tap… tap tap_

Michelangelo tried cancel out all other sounds except those coming from the keyboard as his fingers flew across the keys. He was almost done. He was so close! This would have taken a lot less time if Donnie would just let him on the computer every once in a while, but _Noo_, Mikey couldn't touch the computer. This was Donnie's baby.

He'd barely been on for half an hour, yet Donnie seemed to always appear when he got in the groove. Actually, the orange-banded turtle wouldn't be surprised if his older brother came in right... now!

…

Oh, hey, look at that! Sweet! Totally thought that would jinx the whole thing. Looks like luck is on his side. He could keep go-

"Mikey... what are you doing?" A voice called from behind him.

Aw! Shell… fine.

Mikey turned around to face his brother with a pout.

"Donnie!" He whined. "Please, just a few more minutes. I've almost finished."

His plea went unheard as his brother just sighed. "Mikey, I need to do research. Do you know how annoying it is when I have to reorganize all my windows and tabs because you messed them up?"

Mikey didn't really think that was fair. He'd only done it once… or twice… okay, maybe a couple of times, but there was so many things left up, he couldn't even see the screen! He had to move things out of the way, or get rid of a few.

"I just need a few more minutes." The youngest turtle said.

"It's just a game, Mikey, and I still-"

"No, this is-" He tried to explain.

"I still," Donnie cut in, silencing the other. "need to fix Raph's T-Phone from when _you _broke it."

"Psh, you know it was just as much Raph's fault as it was mine."

Noticing Donnie's impatient glare, combined with a slight tapping of his foot, Mikey decided to be quiet now. He turned back to the screen and saved his file. It was only after all his own windows were closed that he stood up and allowed Donnie to take the chair.

"Thank you, Mikey" The purple turtle plopped down in the seat and turned to face the screen, not giving another glance to his brother.

Pouting at being kicked off and interrupted in his own work, the youngest turtle headed to his room to… do something. He couldn't watch T.V. since Leo was in there watching Space Heroes. He technically couldn't even be in the room, so says his leader, because apparently his commentary when watching was not appreciated.

Raph was out, since he was just sitting on the couch in the main room reading his comics. Mikey didn't really think that's what he was doing, because that activity always seemed to coincide with Leo's TV watching… maybe they had two fans of the show after all? Not that Raph would ever admit it, for some reason.

Mikey walked around the lair aimlessly, wondering what to do. Technically, he could still work on what Donnie had interrupted. He just wouldn't be able to type it out, but he had his best thoughts while typing and it went so much faster.

Man… why did Donnie get to hog the computer?

Deciding that he was bored enough to watch Space Heroes without adding his own commentary, he headed for the empty seat on the couch.

"MIKEY!"

Said turtle snapped his head up when he heard Donnie shout his name. Mikey tried to think of what he could have done or what might have happened to make Donnie come after him so soon!

He stood there a moment, waiting. Donnie hadn't sounded too mad… Maybe, shocked? Or surprised. When he saw both Raph and Leo looking at him, the former was smirking, knowing that Mikey had probably gotten caught doing… something, and the latter glaring for disturbing his TV time. He just gave a resigned sigh

"What, Donnie?" He spoke loudly, ignoring Leo's _"Shh!"_ at him and walked into the lab he had only left a few minutes ago.

"I didn't think I messed anything up this time, dude." Mikey complained as he entered.

Donnie was facing the door, blocking the computer screen from view, and he had a strange look on his face.

"No… it's nothing like that." He spoke slower, as if he was putting great thought into what he was saying. "I've just found something that you might be interested in…"

Inwardly, Mikey panicked. Did he see it? Did he read it? Shoot! It wasn't ready yet! _Noo!_ Why couldn't he have just finished it today?

On the outside, he tried to cover up the initial feeling of dread and instead put on a big smile and jumped up in excitement. "Oh! Oh!" He cried out with joy. "There's a new Pizza place opening up near by? Or.. or they've invented Pizza flavored Ice Cream?" Okay, yeah, that would be_ awesome!_ "Or it's the Zombie Apocalypse! Did they finally come and eat all the Kraang? _Yes!_" He fist bumped in the air at how amazing that would be! It would definitely make their jobs a lot more easier… and, it just sounded fun. Hello! Kraang eating Zombies. How could anyone not be happy for that?

Judging by the unimpressed look on his older brother's face, Donnie could.

"Yes, Mikey." He said deadpanned "That's exactly why I called you in here..."

Now it was Mikey turn's to let out an impatient sigh. If they were going to do this, could they just get it over with?

"Ok-kay? So what is it?"

Turning back to him computer and doing some quick typing with his fingers, Donnie started explaining, using that tone that he used whenever he explained other stuff to the team. "Well, I was clearing out some of my old and outdated files and deleting those that were no longer useful-"

No matter how hard he tried, Mikey couldn't suppress a gasp of fear

"- and I came across some encoded files." Donnie continued, only narrowing his eyes slightly at Mikey's reaction.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. "You didn't delete the file did you!?" He whispered out.

"No. What I do want to know is what it is."

Mikey shrugged and gave the obvious answer. "What it says it is."

Donnie stared for a moment, as though taking in that statement, trying to tell if it were true or not. When he finally reacted, he laughed…. for quite a while, actually.

Finally catching his breath, Donnie just shook his head. "Yeah, right Mikey. I highly doubt that this is an actual 'Thesis about the Complete Works of William Shakespeare' written by Michelangelo."

Mikey gave a pout, but wasn't entirely surprised that his brother didn't believe him. "Yes it is." He stated, folding his arms across his plastron.

Donnie made a 'tch' sound. "No you didn't."

"Yes... I did." Mikey asserted with a small narrowing of his eyes, signaling he meant business.

"W-when would you have even read those books, Mikey?" Donnie sputtered, slightly surprised that his brother seemed so serious.

"I just used my T-Phone." He smiled and brought it out, showing it off proudly. "You hooked it up to the internet a while ago, remember?"

"Oh, you mean it's working? Funny, I thought since you constantly ask to use my computer, something must have been wrong with it. Good to know it's working. That's just great. SO WHY DO YOU KEEP USING MINE?!" The purple turtle was shouting at the end, leaning over his younger brother as he remembered all the times that Mikey invaded and insisted on using the computer for his games.

"Dude!" Mikey defended himself. "Whenever you use it and do stuff with it, I can't even do anything! Nothing will load because you slow it down too much. The only thing I_ can_ do is read."

Donnie seemed to deflate after that, realizing that was actually a legitimate reason, and one he could have foreseen if he thought about it before. Since his computer was the primary source for the internet, all the data would go to him first before going to any of the T-Phones. It was easy enough to solve, and hopefully it would get Mikey to stop playing so many games in his lab.

"If I were to fix that so you got enough internet on your phone, would you stop coming in here to use mine?" He asked, though it almost sounded like a small plea. What he wouldn't give to get Mikey off his back for a little.

"No." His younger brother said simply.

"Why not?" Donnie whined.

"Dude, do you know how small this screen is?" He brought out his phone to make his point. "I'd rather use this big fella!" There was that annoying smile again. Mikey patted the computer a few times with fond affection.

Donnie was about to reply when he suddenly realized that they had digressed from their original topic of discussion. "Putting that aside for now," he started, "I'm still not going to believe you about this thesis thing."

"Donnie! You see the file."

"Alright, let me just open it and read it th-Ahh!"

Mikey shoved a hand at Donnie's face, pushing him away from the computer, and giving him room to control the keyboard for a moment. He grabbed a flash-drive that was sitting nearby and plugged it in, moving his thesis onto the drive. After that was done, he deleted the remaining file on the computer. It was only after he got the flash-drive ejected that he stopped shoving Donnie's face away from the screen.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted in annoyance, and fixing his askew mask to go back over his eyes.

"Sorry, bro. You can't read it yet. I haven't finished it yet, and I don't want you to read it till then." The orange-banded turtle skipped towards the door, smiling.

Donnie just sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Well, until I see proof, I'm not going to believe you."

Mikey paused at the door, and the purple-turtle watched as a smirk worked it's way onto his younger brother's face. "O-ka-ay." He said in a sing-song voice.

As he left the lab, he chuckled evilly, and Donnie knew that this wouldn't be the last he'd hear of this.

**A/N: Oh my, it has been too long. I haven't written in forever, and I feel like it shows. This took me _far _too long to write, and I feel exactly how I did when I first started writing. I just need to get over my block or what ever, and write more... because it's fun!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this.**


End file.
